comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prophet of Regret (Earth-5875)
The Prophet of Regret, born Lod Mron, was one of the three san'shyuum Hierarchs of the Covenant that led the empire and the Covenant High Council during the First Contact War in the 9th Age of Reclamation, of which he was the youngest. Inmature, ambitious and relatively naive when compared to his fellow Hierarchs, Regret started his career as the Vice Minister of Tranquility, where he worked at the side of many sangheili and adopted many of their traits, such as concerns for honor and tradition, leading him to be labeled as a "san'shyuum who thought like a sangheili", a rare mindset among his species, which made him a formidable enemy for the Prophet of Truth. Biography Early life Lod Mron was born on August 22nd, 2332, on ''High Charity''. In 2512, 23rd Age of Doubt, Regret served within the Ministry of Tranquility as the Vice Minister of Tranquility, where he gained the reputation of being confrontational, a trait he gained from the sangheili he closely worked with. In 2513, he rose to work alongside Ord Casto, the Minister of Fortitude, and both conspired to become Hierarchs to achieve more power within the Covenant. As part of their conspiracy, Tranquility pretended to sympathize with the Roll of Celibates, of which comprised one of the three Hierarchs they wanted to dethrone. He pretended to be the father of two children the Hieararch unlawfully fathered, blackmailing him until he stepped down from his position. They were later helped by the Ascetic Hod Rumnt, who finally abled them to rise to the post of Hierarch through the subterfuge of their previous three leaders. As a sign of gratitude towards his aid, Casto and Mron offered him the chance to be the third Hierarch at their side, which he relutanctly agreed with, but saw no other choice knowing about their secrets. With his help, the three san'shyuum ascended to become Hierarch, and Mron chose the regnal name of the Prophet of Regret. Outbreak of the war In February 2525, the Prophet of Regret approached his fellow Hierarchs to indulge about the "reliquaries" found on the distant world of Shanxi. While he and Mercy analyzed all the data the soldiers were able to retrieve in the planet, Mendicant Bias, the Oracle of the Dreadnought reactivated disclosedly to the Prophet of Truth, revealing that the humans were "Reclaimers" who were left behind, which proved a major aspect of the Path and its Great Journey to be false. After Truth heard this revelation, he kept it a secret from both Mercy and Regret, believing such an information, if public or shared, would certainly lead to the destruction of the Covenant from the inside. They then declared war against humanity, under Truth's pretense that humanity were heretics that deserved to be exterminated duo to their very existence being a threat to the forerunners. First Contact War at the Apex Site.]] Soon after the outbreak of the First Contact War, Regret issued the Fleet of Glorious Interdiction, a sangheili-led fleet under his personal command, appointing Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee as its leader duo to his unquestioning loyalty and faith, as well as his ruthlessness in combat. Devout to the forerunners and the promise of locating and activating the Halo Array, Regret sent the Arbiter on several suicidal missions across Covenant and human space in an attempt to find the means to do so. After the discovery of Etran Harborage, the Prophet of Regret journeyed to the shield world, arriving at the Apex Site, where he discussed the state of the forerunner installation with 'Moramee. The Arbiter revealed the recent discovery of a forerunner relic which had been buried in the northern polar region of the human world Shanxi, and so Regret sent him to recover whatever secrets he could, hoping to find the key that would unlock the Apex for them. Not as they expected, Shanxi's relic showcased a form of map device, and as the UNSC advanced, Regret had 'Moramee and his legions destroy the Relic to prevent it from falling into human hands. The Arbiter obeyed, albeit unwilling, but the site was not destroyed, allowing the humans to learn about what Regret was searching for. to capture Ellen Anders.]] Both moved to the Apex Site once more, where Regret discussed his plans of activating the site, which would unlock to them a series of forerunner ''Sojourner''-class dreadnoughts buried within the installation. Knowing neither of them were able to activate the control panel of the Apex Site, Regret had 'Moramee capture the human Ellen Anders, after they realized she could mysteriously activate forerunner constructs, and thus bring her to the Apex. Once the Arbiter returned with Anders, Regret showed disbelief on the threat level of humanity. He was forced to flee aboard the Proclamation's Tithe when he realized the UNSC was closing on them, returning to High Charity. His plan was ultimately stopped by the crew of the [[UNSC Spirit of Fire (Earth-5875)|UNSC Spirit of Fire]], who sacrificed their Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine to cause the collapse of Etran Harborage's artificial sun and destroy all Covenant forces and xenomorphs on the planet. During the engagement, Arbiter 'Lodamee was murdered by Sergeant John Forge, taking away Regret's most prized warrior. Rubble crisis aboard the ''Solemn Penance''.]] Three years later, in 2534, Regret took part of the Battle of Charybdis IX aboard his personal ship, the Solemn Penance and his Fleet of Sacred Consecration. He watched ships led by Thel 'Vadamee destroy six human[[ Halberd-class destroyer (Earth-5875)| Halberd-class destroyers]] during the engagement. Regret later ordered 'Vadamee and his crew to go aboard the Penance to send him a status report. There, Regret showed to 'Vadamee a human weapon modified with Covenant technology, which he had found in the kig-yar black markets of High Charity. The Hierarch then ordered 'Vadamee to locate the source of the weapons, in the 23 Librae system. Once 'Vadamee got away, Regret ordered him to engage in a glassing ritual of Charybdis IX with the Solemn Penance. Unknown to him, Regret was interfering in Truth's plans of locating the human homeworld. Seven days later, Regret's Fleet of Glorious Interdiction was still stationed in orbit of Charybdis IX when he was visited by the Prophet of Truth. There, his fellow Hierarch informed him that the kig-yar leader Reth was attempting to locate the human homeworld with a personal unggoy army. The Penance then left the Charybdis system and jumped to slipspace to find the world where Reth was creating his army. Arriving in the 23 Librae system three days later, the Hierarchs discovered the Rubble in complete shambles, having been destroyed in a former battle, leading to Reth's death, as well as that of his army. Thel 'Vadamee and Jora 'Konaree were the only Covenant survivors, who returned to the Penance. Once the two sangheili heard they were to be executed for their failure, 'Konaree drew his Type-1 energy sword to kill the Hierarchs, but his move was anticipated by 'Vadamee, who decapitated his friend with his own energy sword. In return for his loyalty, Regret and Truth decided to spare his life and give him command of the Fleet of Particular Justice, and no one should be allowed to speak about the events that transpired in the Rubble. Afterwards, Regret and Truth returned to High Charity. Discovering the Ark .]] In December 2551, a small Covenant artifact retrieval team attached to the Fleet of Sacred Consecration found a Luminary beneath the human world Meridian after the Covenant attacked the moon, which they later delivered to the Hierarch. He assigned the investigation of the relic to two of his Stewards, and they were only able to decipher it in early 2552. It revealed the location of all Halo rings and their creation site: the Ark, containing the location of a portal that would lead them to it. When Regret asked the location of the portal, the Stewards revealed it was on a world the forerunners called "Erde-Tyrene". Awed by such a revelation, Regret took all of the ships under his command, without informing the other Hierarchs, and traveled to Erde-Tyrene, which, unknown to him and all of the Covenant, was Earth, the homeworld of humanity. speaking with Prophet of Truth during Thel 'Vadamee's trial.]] On his way to Earth, Regret made himself holographically present at Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadamee's trial before the Covenant High Council, after he lost Installation 04 at the hands of the humans during the Battle of Installation 04. During the trial, Regret condemned 'Vadamee, attempting to convince Truth and Mercy to make an example out of him. Battle of Earth Once Regret and the Fleet of Sacred Consecration arrived at Earth on October 20, 2552, he found himself vastly outnumbered and outgunned by the UNSC Home Fleet. However, instead of retreating from the Sol system, he sped towards the planet to destroy its orbital defenses, where his ships partially succeeded, destroying the orbital defense platforms Malta Station and Athens Station so Regret could push towards Africa, where the portal was located, aboard the Solemn Penance. While SPARTAN-II John-117 managed to destroy one ''CAS''-class assault carrier, the Penance arrived on the surface of the planet, deploying his forces on New Mombasa, Kenya, on Africa. His forces started searching for the portal on the city with multiple Type-47A Scarabs and dropships. The humans managed to draw Regret's forces away from New Mombasa and destroy what remained of his fleet, where Cortana discovered some information about what he was looking for. When the UNSC approached the Penance, Regret performed an emergency slipspace jump in the middle of New Mombasa to Installation 05. The resulting slipspace jump in the surface of a planet heavily damaged the city and killing millions in the nearby vicinity; only the [[UNSC In Amber Clad (Earth-5875)|UNSC In Amber Clad]] was able to follow Regret's flagship through the slipspace rupture. Hours after Regret's escape, Truth ordered the surviving jiralhanae contingent of the Fleet of Glorious Interdiction to kill the surviving sangheili troops, initiating a brief version of the upcoming Great Schism on Earth, and later sent his Fleet of Certain Fulfillment to investigate what Regret was searching for. Battle of Installation 05 .]] Once the Penance and its remaining forces arrived on Installation 05, Regret dispatched numerous ground forces to the ring's surface, and the Hierarch himself established a base in a temple in the middle of a massive lake, where he started relaying his religious sermons to his troops. From there, he sent an apology for the Prophet of Truth and the Prophet of Mercy, claiming he was unaware of the human presence on Earth. Truth responded that it was only Mercy who spared him from receiving a public shaming for his actions. After Regret sent his coordinates to the other Hierarchs, High Charity and its Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity performed a slipspace jump to Installation 05, and the Covenant sent many Type-52 Phantoms to retrieve Regret, although they were whitdrawn by Truth. .]]Death The In Amber Clad arrived in the Coelest system only three days later, and Commander Miranda Keyes deployed an ODST garrison to Installation 05 alongside John-117 with the intent of killing Regret. Their operation was successful, and John broke through the Covenant defenses, invading the Temple, killing sangheili Honor Guards and later Regret himself by smashing his skull over his own gravity throne. Truth then ordered the Phantoms to make a return to High Charity while sending an assault carrier to glass and destroy the temple, nearly killing the SPARTAN-II and vaporizing Regret's corpse. Personality Regret was reckless, stubborn, and completely zealous and blind to the Path and the Great Journey. As the youngest of the three Hierarchs during the First Contact War, he was impulsive more than often and acted without thinking or judgement. This trait was adopted by him during his service at the Ministry of Tranquility, where he worked among many sangheili in missionary affairs.His arrogance and blind faith proved to be his downfall multiple times, such as when he ordered Thel 'Vadamee to deal with the "deserting" kig-yar at the Rubble, not realizing it was all part of a scheme by the Prophet of Truth, leading to the dismantling of Truth and Reth's operation. Once he discovered the location of Earth, Regret moved without hesitating or contacting his fellow Hierarchs first hand, leading to his complete failure and eventually his death at Installation 05. Regret was fond of the sangheili, and treated them as his equals. He was not involved in Truth's plans for the Great Schism, and died before ther Covenant's betrayal against the sangheili, an act which he would have most likely been opposed to, evident by Truth's desire to eliminate him beforehand. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:San'Shyuum of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant politicians (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant members (Earth-5875) Category:Hierarchs of Earth-5875 Category:Brown Eyes Category:Grey Hair Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Army at Disposal Category:Gun Wielders Category:Increased Mobility Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Killed by John-117 (Earth-5875)